A Ruby for Her Ruby
by JMolover13
Summary: Prompted over on Tumbler: Red Swan takes a picnic in the woods.


**AN: First Red Swan Fic… let me know what you think!**

"Have you ever felt… right?" Ruby asked as they walked slowly along the trail they were following into the woods.

"Right?" Emma asked as they came to a small clearing. Emma dubbed this as the clearing that Ruby had been talking about as her girlfriend proceeded to jump slightly in a rush of excitement and run out into the middle of the clearing, basket in tow.

Ruby took her blanket from the basket and began unfolding it. Emma grinned as she caught up with the bubbly brunette and helped lay the blanket down. They both got on their knees and reached for the basket together.

"Yeah…" Ruby finally answered Emma's question as she let go and let the blonde begin to deal out their lunch, "Right… like… have you ever felt like you've belonged somewhere?"

Emma squinted her eyes and cocked her head, "Do _you_ not feel like you belong?"

"No… of course I belong… I just wonder sometimes about you…" She looked a little nervous.

Emma finally understood, "Rubes… I used to be a runner… but ever since Regina pissed me off and told me that I never had roots and that I needed some… I got them…" Emma unwrapped the burger Granny packer for her and looked her girlfriend in the eyes, "And I stayed grounded… Five years… this is the longest I've ever stayed anywhere!" Emma saw it again, "And that's what scares you…" She put the burger back in the wrapping and crawled over to Ruby, "Baby you are much to sexy to ever run from…"

Ruby gave her an unimpressed look, "I'm glad I have my sexiness to fall back on." She said dryly with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, hey." Emma gave her girlfriend a glare, "You can't dress like you do and not expect me to tell you you're sexy… or punch dudes in the face." She knew where Ruby was going to go before so she beat her to the punch line.

This made Ruby laugh despite her girlfriend essentially telling her she dressed slutty. She pushed Emma into the blanket and laid on top of her, "That guy was literally twice your size! If he had retaliated it would have been like he was the Hulk and you were Loki in that Avengers movie Henry's made us watch I don't know how many times…"

Emma laughed heartily, "You're probably right…" They lay there silently for a good five minutes or so. They listened to the sounds of nature around them… the birds calling each other. Ruby had moved off to the side of Emma and put her head over the blonde's heart. It was her favorite spot to be: listening to Emma's heart. It was calming for the tightly bound brunette.

Emma had her arms around her tight and kissed her hair, "I'm not running." She spoke quietly. She thought Ruby might have fallen asleep.

She hadn't. She pushed up and laid her head in her hand to look at her girlfriend, "I got to much to live for here… I feel, what'd you say? Right? I feel right here. I feel right with Henry and Mary Margaret…" Emma sat up, making Ruby push herself up quickly to meet the blonde. "And I especially feel right with you… you and them… you're my family Rubes… I've never had that, and it's the only thing I've ever wanted…" Emma looked at her girlfriend seriously. She spread her legs and grabbed the brunette's ankles effectively pulling her into the space she just created, "I'm never gonna run away." Ruby had bowed her head so that Emma couldn't see. This action made the blonde act like any dog getting a good pet then the hand going away; she leaned down and lifted Ruby's nose with her own. She kissed her girlfriend's cheek when Ruby said and did nothing, "You hear me?"

"Yeah, Em… I do…" Ruby, to say the least was a little choked up… Her girlfriend has just called her—"Family?"

"Well… yeah…" Emma nodded, "You're my family, right?" Emma got a playful tone as she reached into the basket to the very bottom, "'Cause if you're not then this was way too expensive a ring…" Emma fumbled as she opened the box that displayed a blood red oval ruby with three small diamonds formed into a triangle on either side of the larger stone all bound together in yellow gold.

Ruby gasped, "What is that?"

"Well… Rubes, some people like to call it an engagement ring…" Emma said as she looked at the girl before her. "… I mean… we're family right? 'Cause if we aren't then I need to stop listening to Granny so much…" Ruby continued to say nothing, "Or I need to stop listening to her completely—Oh I knew this wasn't the right time, but Granny said, 'No dear, it's the perfect time. She's least expecting it…' Ruby…?" Ruby looked up at Emma finally, "Say something…?"

She grinned, "It's a ruby for your Ruby…"

Emma knit her brows, "How did you—No…" Emma tilted her head, "What?"

"You've been mumbling in your sleep lately… I just didn't realize what you were actually saying…"

"That it's a ruby for my Ruby…" Emma dropped her head.

Ruby grabbed Emma's cheeks with both hands and brought the woman in for a kiss, "You know I wouldn't have accepted it any other way…" She laughed, "You know how much I love corny things… like you telling me it's a ruby for your Ruby… and you know that red is my favorite color because of my name…" Ruby kissed Emma again, "I love you."

"You love me enough to call me family?" Emma looked up at her with hopeful puppy dog eyes.

Ruby pouted her lips playfully, "Mm, most definitely."

Emma took the ring from the box and slipped it on Ruby's finger. They both stared at it for a while, "I think that looks pretty good… only one thing could make that ring on your hand better…"

Ruby arched her brow, "What?"

Emma dropped her voice a little and went all Rose Dawson on her girlfriend… except she wanted her girlfriend to be Rose, "You wearing this…" she gestured to the engagement ring, "And _only_ this…"

Ruby laughed, "So you can draw me like one of your French girls, Jack? So I can stop being jealous of the one-legged prostitute and we can have sex in the back of a car, one where I can reach up and swipe my hand across the back window?" Ruby sat up straight and mimed the words she said dramatically.

"Well yeah baby.. Isn't that how it's supposed to be?" Emma deadpanned, "Except this time, we'll both get on the door and really never let go…"

Ruby grinned and nodded, "Always."

Emma's stomach took this opportunity to tell them both it was hungry. Ruby smirked and reached back into the picnic basket and gave Emma her food without looking at her as she dug for her own sandwich, "Here's your burger, Baby… it's probably a little—" Ruby stared at her girlfriend in a bit of an amazed, fascination. Emma had literally stuffed a third of the burger in her mouth and was chowing down like it was nothing, "cold…" She finally managed to finish.

Emma mumbled something that Ruby in no way would be able to ever understand. She then put her hand up and chewed quickly so she could swallow, "I don't care." She grinned as she took another huge bite.

Ruby took this opportunity to grin sexily and give Emma the, 'You're so going to get laid tonight look' as she leaned just a little into Emma's bubble, "Well… don't get too full… you're going to have an active night…"

Emma grinned around her food, "That just means I need to eat more… to keep my mind focused and body energized." She waggled her brows at her girl—fiancée.

Ruby nodded, "I think I like going on picnics with you, Baby."

"Most definitely."


End file.
